dragon ball evoultion
by diamondholder
Summary: what would happen to the plot of X-men evolution if Gohan and his first and only girlfriend Videl were teleported to the x-men evolution universe where they join the X-men. at some point i will be having the enemies of Gohan's past show up but i have no idea when probably in the 5th or so chapter. relationships are the same in both series and rated M for later chapters
1. the teleportation

It all started on a normal day for Gohan and a not so normal day for Videl when their lives would be changed forever and they will embrace their new lives. Gohan had flown them both up to the top of the lookout for the soul purpose of training since when Videl had found out that Gohan was the great saiyaman she wanted to be trained in the use of Ki control. At this time they were both training with piccolo the person that had trained Gohan when he was no older than 4.

Gohan was training in his super saiyan 2 form and piccolo was instructing Videl on how to properly control Ki first let's look in on their lesson first. Piccolo was sitting right across from Videl and they had started meditating so that Videl could find her inner Ki. After another half hour piccolo stood up and said "okay now for the real training" and she said in a voice that hinted at fear "real training" and he said "yes."

Videl said "okay so what do you mean by real training" and he said "I will teach you how to control the Ki so that you can fly, shoot power blasts, teleport and everything that humankind hasn't been able to figure out yet. Okay for everyone there is a small amount of energy in them when they are born over time this will grow as they grow. If used properly this power can be very useful and if used incorrectly then it could have dire consequences and I am here to teach you how to use it properly.

The first thing to do is look deep within yourself which the meditating before will help with that slightly and look for a light. After you find that light grab a hold of it and let it grow until you can project it for all of us to see" and Videl had a look of deep concentration on her face and after a few minutes she had a small orb of Ki in her palm piccolo smirked and said "Very good" and she was overly excited and she thrust her arm forward and it flew off into the sky and that was when she passed out.

Now for a look in on Gohan's training he was currently punching at the air to warm up and then after a few minutes of punching and kicking the air without any weights he put on the paddler that he had on the ground which it weighed 50,000 pounds. As he was currently moving around somewhat slower his face fell from one of deep concentration to a look of disappointment. "Is this all I can really hope to achieve I know there's more power in my but how do I draw it out."

(Now back to third person POV)

Gohan walked over to where Videl and piccolo had been standing and said "so what happened to her" and piccolo said "She went a bit overboard with the Ki and shot the ball that had appeared in her hand and fell unconscious" and Gohan said "Well I'll give her a bit of power to keep her alive." As she stood up a thunder storm suddenly started originating around her and in a flash before piccolo's eyes they were gone."

He was wondering where they had gone but after a moment of this he thought "doesn't matter where they ended up because we can bring them back with the dragon balls all we need to do is find all of them."

(In the x-man evolution universe)

Gohan and Videl had been knocked unconscious at some point during the teleportation process and seeing as how he was the one with the highest power level Gohan had woken up first and his first words were "where the hell am I." as he was looking around he noticed that he wasn't on the lookout in fact he had never seen this city and said "what is going on here" about this time Videl was waking up and said "where the hell did we end up" and Gohan said "I don't know but I have a feeling that we're both responsible me more so then you.

My guess is when I gave you energy as a super saiyan 2 that it was so much power that you couldn't control it and used the power unintentionally to teleport us here wherever here is." As we were walking around Gohan with his aura showing since they had no idea what was awaiting us when someone who looked was looking ready for a fight appeared. The person jumped forward and slashed Gohan across the chest with metal claws that had appeared to have popped out of his knuckles.

"What are you doing here bub" and without missing a beat he said "I have no idea how we got here but from what I know we must have been teleported because we're from a different universe" and he said "I don't believe in this supernatural mumbo jumbo but maybe I know someone who does." I said "okay could you take us to him" and he said "if you answer a question correctly" and Gohan said "Sure I have been forced to study by my mother since I was 4."

This person said "it's not a question that you can use logic for but when do you feel that killing is necessary" and Gohan said "the only time killing is necessary is when you are protection someone on your side of the good and bad spectrum or someone you love" and he said "good I'll lead back to the institute."

(Gohan's P.O.V)

After about a half hour of walking we were in front of the institute as this guy who I figured out his name was Logan talked about. I was about to walk through when I felt someone pulling on my arm and I saw that it was Videl and she said "this guy this place is an institute and correct me if I'm wrong but isn't an institute another name for a mental hospital."

I said "look this is our best bet because we don't have any knowledge of this different universe so it could mean something else here and it could be the only way we would find anything about this universe" and she said "okay."

(Dragon ball z universe) (Piccolo's P.O.V)

It had been about 7 months since Gohan and his little girlfriend had disappeared from our dimension and we had finally managed to gather all 7 dragon balls and we had them all down on the ground. I said "eternal dragon by your name I summon you shenron" and the dragon balls started flashing with mystic energy and after a few moments the dragon appeared.

The dragon observed each and every one us for a second each and said "you who have summoned me speak to me your heart's desire I shall grant you any two wishes within my power." I said "could you bring back the one known as Gohan to this dimension" and the dragon said "sorry but I cannot do that" and before I could ask the wife of Goku said "why can't you bring my baby back to this universe."

Shenron said "do you know how many dimensions there are I cannot search each one for him and then bring him back" and piccolo said "well this is bad but I'm sure that they'll come back to us when they find a way in whatever dimension their in."

 **Okay this marks the first chapter of my dragon ball z and x-men evolution crossover and personally I think this is one of my best works but my opinion at this point doesn't matter what matters is my viewers opinion so tell me what you think in the reviews. Also if anyone has any requests of me to put into this story I will read the reviews and consider the ideas and will get back to you as some point.**

 **Also the next chapter will be the meeting with Xavier and the introductions to the team and Gohan's and Videl's first mission with the X-men**


	2. the meeting

Gohan's P.O.V

We were led by the person who we had first encountered in this strange new world into this place that looked like a mansion and he led us inside. After closing the door he said "hey chuck where are you" and he said "in the library Logan come on in." after getting into the library after Logan walked in I saw the type of library that my mother if she had her way would have had me live in if she could.

In the middle of the room there was a computer monitor and in front of it was a guy who appeared to be in his late 20's early 30's. Just by sensing his power level I knew that this guy must be the head of the institute because his was higher than any I was sensing around here. He looked at me and Videl and said "welcome to the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters I am Charles Xavier" and I said "hi I'm Gohan and this is Videl" and he said "I am already aware of this."

I was astounded when he said this and asked "but how we just came to this world about an hour ago" and he said "because I am a telepath and I am well aware that your from another world seeing as how I was talking with Logan on your way here." I said "but how is that even possible because I've never heard of telepaths before since they don't exist in the world I come from."

He said "well in this world, universe, whatever you want to call it in everyone there is a gene that I have called the x-gene and when someone experiences powers that gene has activated and they are known as mutants. with my X-gene's activation if you can call it that when I was 13 it gave me the power to read minds but the unfortunate side effect of that mutation is that I was bound to this wheelchair and everyone's x-gene is different."

I said "that's good to know but for starters where exactly are we like what planet" and he said "why you are on earth" and I said "I hate this whole alternate universe deals when we're stuck in a certain universe that isn't ours." He said "do you have any indication of what might have brought you here" and I said "well it could be when I gave Videl a bit of super saiyan energy when she passed out from training."

Following what I said was an angry outburst from Videl saying "I didn't pass out" and I said "so you're saying you were just trying to take a nap and weren't responding to anything me or piccolo did." She then just fell silent after that and Xavier said "this super saiyan power as you call it would you mind showing it to me" and I said "well actually I'm already in my super saiyan state" and he said "would you mind giving me a full description."

Even though I had just met this person I just had a feeling that what I was about to say wasn't going to leave this room so I decided that it was safe to tell him. "well I'm actually a half saiyan warrior half human because my father was a saiyan which is an alien race that lived for fighting and are only recognizable by the fact that they use to have tails."

It was then that Logan interrupted "used to" and I said "when the last survivor of the saiyan race landed on earth and planned on blowing it up one of warriors on my planet snuck up behind him and cut it off when he was in his great ape form. Anyway as I was saying since I was 4 I've been facing powerful people such as my uncle who kidnapped me, vegeta and nappa when the landed on earth looking for the dragon balls, frieza who was trying to become immortal, and cell who was bent on the destruction of earth.

After every encounter with people like that I was badly injured and after healing gained a massive power boost since I am half saiyan I also have the trait in them that when they're beaten near death and recover from that they increase in strength so that doesn't happen again. After Cell had achieved what he called his perfect form it was looking bad for the earth but I became a super saiyan.

During his tournament that he called the cell games when he pushed me over the edge of anger by destroying an android who loved the earth I ascended to the next level of super saiyan or rather a super saiyan 2." I changed back to my base form "this is the base form that I take when I'm not in need of the super saiyan form or just can't generate the power to achieve it."

I transformed into a super saiyan "this is a super saiyan when I'm in a different environment or in danger I use this form" and then I transformed to super saiyan 2 "and this form is super saiyan 2 which I only use when the earth is in danger so this form is kind of like a last resort type deal." I reverted back to my base form and Xavier said "well I don't know how to get you home but until we find a way to do so would you like both like to join the X-men.

A team I brought together and before you ask I normally don't offer this to every mutant that comes along but I can tell that you only have pure intentions so would you like to join" and I said "could I talk to Videl in private for a moment" and he said "of course" and we walked back to the hallway outside the library.

I said "so what do you think" and she said "well it would probably be fun I mean this is like the mutant version of the police and I am stronger then I look." I said "well the only reason I am wondering about is if you were getting any bad vibes from either of them." She said "well I was getting a weird vibe from Logan but I can tell that if he's on your side then he's an okay guy but just prefers to do things his way."

I said "so you're on board with joining" and she said "yeah I mean you are the gold fighter and the great saiyaman I mean you couldn't stop fighting crime if you could help it. Also I know that we'll be good additions so I say we go for it" and I said "okay" and we walked back in with our decision. He said "so have you come to a decision" and I said "yes we have and we have chosen to accept your offer" and he said "excellent I'll have someone show you around the mansion" and he had his faced contorted in concentrations and I had a feeling that he was talking to someone telepathically.

After a moment a girl who had red hair, green eyes, wearing a light purple shirt, tan cargo pants, and sandals followed by a guy with brown hair, wearing a pair of sun glasses with red lenses, a blue shirt with a yellow undershirt, tan pants, and brown loafers walked in. Xavier said "Gohan, Videl meet two of my students Jean grey and Scott summers.

Scott why don't you show Gohan around and Jean why don't you give Videl the grand tour" and we followed who we were supposed to. After the tour we got a few hours of rest and I knew that the beds here were the most comfortable I had ever slept on. I walked down to where I remembered the dining room to be and I saw that dinner was already in progress and I saw that Videl was already there sitting beside Jean.

A few moments after I sat down Xavier came in and said "okay team we have a mission a mutant signature has been detected in Mississippi just a half hour ago. We need to get going before this person disappears although it might be a bit difficult since whenever she touches anyone though skin to skin contact she absorbs their memories and in the case of mutants and people like Gohan and Videl their powers."

 **Okay so second chapter done and since today is black Friday and even though this isn't a business for me I am planning on having three chapter's up by the end of today but I might not achieve this since I got up earlier than necessary to go shopping. But with any luck I still will be able to because of all the coffee I have had so far today.**

 **In the next chapter I will be having the meeting with Rogue and the one where the blob is introduced and the chapter after that I have no idea.**


	3. the arrival of Frieza

Gohan's P.O.V

We were on the way to where the mutant signature was detected with everyone else in the jet and me following alongside it and in a way that was an advantage since I was able to tell the difference between normal human and mutant power signatures at this point I could easily tell where she was. From what I could tell she was heading somewhere that I had a feeling had to do with her past and I could also tell that she was confused and I had a feeling that is what it would be like with powers like hers.

After about another half hour the jet was landing and then everyone was disembarking from the jet except the professor. He said "you all should split up and search I'll try to give you all directions while you all track her down." I said "I have a feeling that since I can sense that she's confused about who she is she'll probably put up a fight and if there's one thing I know from all my past fights I know that we should all have at least groups of two."

The professor said "I was about to say that so here are the teams I have thought about Scott and Jean will be one, Kurt and kitty with be another team, the third will be Videl and Scott, and the last team will be Logan and Emily." We all split up and I was feeling where the higher power level was coming from and it was close which meant we were close to this new mutant.

I grabbed Videl around the waist and we were flying after this mutant and we saw that she had a green shirt, dark green vest, black skirt, dark leggings, and black combat boots. Her looks were different because she had mostly ginger hair but with a streak of white in the front and she also had brown eyes. As we were heading toward her it was like she sensed us she turned around and we landed and she said "who are you two."

I said "no need to be alarmed we're with the x-men and we just want to talk to you" and she looked like she was willing to listen for a little bit at least and I thought that it was a good start. "As I said we're with the X-men and we found you with the use of a machine used by the professor called cerebro which is kind of like a mutant tracker.

The reason we found you was because you used your powers which you're not going to Jail or anything like that because the professor's main goal is to help you control your powers which should be considered a gift." She scoffed and said "there's no such thing as controlling my powers it just happens whenever I touch someone and plush this isn't a gift it's more like a curse."

I said "I can sense that your confused you mind if I try something" she looked reluctant at first but after seeing the serious look on my face she said "okay" and I moved my hand to her forehead and when she realized what I was doing she pushed my hand away and said "don't I'll put you in a coma." I said "I have a plan so don't worry about absorbing my powers or memories" and she relaxed for a bit and I touched her forehead.

Before I felt her powers about to absorb mine I put up a barrier that stopped her powers dead in their tracks and I pushed the barrier into her which I hoped would stop her powers from effecting her life. She looked at me and said "what did you do" and I said "I put a barrier on your powers that keeps them contained and if I did it right you will now be able to touch people without putting them into a coma."

She said "Are you serious" and I said "I am if I did it right but there's only one way to see" and she said "but what if I put you in coma because you did it wrong" and I said "I have more power than it looks like so at most I would only have a headache for a few moments." Reluctantly she took off one of her gloves and touched my hand and she said "I think it worked because I don't have any new memories but what about the one's that I already have absorbed."

I said "well if you come with us I'll help you to keep those memories that you absorbed at bay as well as teach you how to use Ki which is basically the amount of power that most people call a life force. Although the only reason I am able to do this is because of the fact that I am not a full human I am half of an alien race."

She looked at me with a look of disbelief on her face and I said "if you join us I'll be more than happy to explain to you" and she said "okay I'll join mainly because I want to use this Ki that you were talking about if it's as destructive as it sounds." I said "oh it is I have experienced people who use their Ki for evil intentions and it has caused at least one planet to be destroyed."

We headed back to the X jet and started on the way back to the mansion and on the way I started explaining about my past fights and almost everyone was listening with undivided attention. As we landed in the Mansion grounds I went up to the room that was being provided for me and started reading some of the books that I had borrowed from the professor.

One week later

It had been a week since we had recruited rogue on to the team and I had been training her to control her Ki and I was pleasantly surprised with how fast she was coming along since it had taken a few weeks to teach Videl how to fly and Rogue was already managing to do so. I noticed that she was looking a bit pale well more pale then she had been when we met her and I said "okay I think it's time to call it a day."

She said "no I can continue" and I said "sorry if this seems harsh but I have been able to shoot power blasts since I was 5 and I know how hard it is to gain the experience to do that because my mentor when I was 4 deserted me in a wasteland for 6 months and left to fend for myself. All I had were the clothes on my back and a sword that he was nice enough to give to me I mean also I am a half-saiyan so I would be able to do it at a younger age.

The reason I know you're done for the day is because I can sense your power is weaker than it was when we started and the fact that I said I would check something out for the professor along with Jean." I headed back inside to find Jean and I sensed that she was in the professor's study so I headed there and saw that she was sitting on one of the couches reading a book.

The minute I got in there she said "so you done with your lesson for today" and I said "yeah I knew Rogue was pushing herself but I eventually put an end to it so she didn't kill herself by using all her energy." Jean said "okay so should we go then" and I said "sounds like a plan" and I grabbed her around the waist and she clamped her arms around my neck and I took off at my fastest.

After about 10 to 15 minutes we were where we needed to be and I looked around and found a secluded area to land in. Jean said "are you sure this is where the professor wanted us to be" and she was also pointing at the sign that said monster truck demolition. I said "this is where he said that we would be able to find a mutant and I can sense one inside somewhere since a mutant signature isn't exactly the same as a normal human signature."

We headed in and at the very end which I had enjoyed the whole thing even though it seemed I was getting distracted I had remembered what we were here for and the mutant had finally come out. As it looked like Jean was about to fall asleep I nudged her and said "he's right down there" and I was pointing at the large person holding two trucks back with just a small length of chain.

After he had pulled them back we had managed to get backstage which I was following the power signature and something this time was off since I was sensing two of them and I had recognized this second one. We headed there at a somewhat faster pace than we had at first and as we were about to walk in I saw Mystique walking out and I now knew that it was useless to try to get this mutant so I said "well mystique got to him first so basically we came here for nothing."

She said "well we better go alert the professor the Fred has joined mystique" and I said "I've been trying something so mind if we try it" and she said "Well it depends on what it is." I said "it a move my father was taught back in my dimension called instant transmission basically by sensing someone's energy I can lock on to it which isn't difficult at all.

Then I move from space to wherever that person is" and she said "okay let's try it but if it doesn't work when you try it the first time then you and me are never trying it again." I said "fair enough all you have to do is grab onto my shoulder" and she did and I used the opposite hand that she was grabbing on to put my index finger and middle finger to my forehead.

I then started searching for the professor's power level and found it in about 10 seconds and then started trying to move to it and finally managed it after about a minute. We had appeared in the library and Xavier hadn't seemed at the least surprised and said "so did you manage to recruit Fred dukes" and I said "no mystique got to him before we could" and he said "I see she is indeed cunning."

I said "since we're back sooner than expected I'm going to go continue the lessons with Rogue and Vidal" and Jean said "uh you mind if I join in on this class at this point" and I said "sure but you'll be behind everyone" and she said "well I mean like could you have them hold off until I'm at the level they're at" and I said "I guess I could."

I used my immense speed to speed up to Rogue's door and knocked and she said "come on in" and I did and said "okay sorry but we're going to have to wait on the lesson for a while" and she said "why" and I said "because Jean just asked me to teach her as well and I have to get her caught up to where you and Videl are at" and she said "I guess that makes sense and uh would you mind telling Videl" and she said "go ahead I'll tell her."

I rushed back down at my full speed and started teaching Jean how to control her Ki and while I was teaching her I sensed someone's energy I hadn't sensed in a long time. I had to go see if it really was Frieza so I said to Jean "sorry to cut this short but I'm sensing something coming this way" and she said "so we'll handle it together the x-men together can defeat whatever it is."

I said "no I absolutely forbid anyone to fight this person along with me because of two things one because of the stubborn half that comes from my saiyan DNA. The second reason is because in my dimension this person was killed my father when my father had ascended to the super saiyan form so he is wicked strong and I would never forgive myself if anyone were to die while I was facing him." She said "could we at least tag along so we can jump in if we have to" and I said "no he'll use all of you against me and then I would also die along with everyone in this world because of him."

I took off and before getting too far away I placed up a Ki barrier around the institute so that I knew that they wouldn't be able to follow me and I headed to where the power was. As I was approaching I had a split second warning before a blast almost hit me and I looked in the direction of where it came from and I saw that Frieza was there with a smirk on his face.

 **Okay I think this is a good place to leave off because of the obviousness of the cliffhanger and I also just noticed how long this chapter is so I was also wanting to save the fight and a surprise for the next chapter which I am also hoping to have up before the end of the day.**


	4. the fight against frieza

Gohan's P.O.V

After arriving at where I sensed Frieza's energy I saw that he had brought his whole fleet with him and I was actually ready for the fight that was going to happen. He said "well if it isn't a dirty little saiyan" and I responded "well being a dirty saiyan is better than being a horn-headed fucker" and he said "you will pay for your insolence child" and I said "we'll see if you can back up all that talk" and he flew at me with his full speed.

I dodged every punch he threw my way and all the while he was getting more and more agitated and I said "why don't you just give up I know you're not from my reality but in my reality I have defeated you before so why don't you just leave and we'll forget this ever happened." He said "no I refuse to believe that a dirty little saiyan monkey is better than me lord Frieza" and I said "how about now then" and I transformed into my super saiyan form.

He said "in whatever reality so whatever your from I bet you're not expecting what I can do now" and he started powering up and after about 5 seconds he was in his final form" and I said "well the time frame is new but you're no stronger then you were in my reality." I then charged at him and I noticed that he was just getting started and said "why don't you stop holding back" and he said "be careful what you wish for you filthy saiyan ape."

We were clashing at our full power and he said "well I'll admit that the alternate reality you come from that myself from that reality would have had trouble with you but I am stronger than this counterpart of me because I have a form that you haven't seen before but we'll save the until later" and he charged at me and tried to land a left hook right on my face but I blocked it and countered with a spinning kick.

He landed on the ground but not being the one to give opponents a chance to gather their bearings I charged at him again but he charged at me as well and this time I was sent flying with a right hook followed up with a flying kick. He charged at me again but this I shot my signature move at him "MANSAKO-HA" and he just barely dodged it but that was the diversion.

When he dodged I flew toward him and knocked him to the ground and then I charged another Ki blast and this time it hit him head on but it didn't seem like it was doing any damage and after a few moments he deflected it and I charged right at him and stopped right in front of him. I landed an uppercut on his chin and sent him flying and then I flew up above him and delivered a descending double axe strike on his back sending him back to the ground facedown this time.

I landed on the ground before him as he struggled to get to his feet I said "I've already bested you in every form of fighting so far so I suggest that you leave this planet before I decide to wipe you out." He was mumbling something that sounded something like "no I refuse to be beaten like this" and that was when I noticed that everyone from the institute was there and I was surprised at how they got there since I has put up a Ki shield to stop them from getting out.

I said "what are you all doing here" and Videl said "you really didn't think you get rid of us that easily" and I said "that was to keep you all safe" and I noticed that Frieza was looking up at them and he had a smirk on his face. I shouted "EVERYONE GET AWAY NOW" but it was too late as Frieza used his full speed to go and grab Videl and Rouge before anyone could react..

Logan said "let them go now before I slice and dice ya bub" and Frieza said "oh don't get me wrong what was is you called me bub I know you could easily slice me but do you really want to risk these two women's life" and he said "I'll take my chances" and he cast me a glare and I knew what he was planning and it would be done with me.

He charged and before the strike I grabbed Videl and Rogue out of Frieza's grip and Logan sliced his arm off and then his tail. I then followed it up with my father's signature blast "KAME-HAME-HA" and the bright blue light engulfed Frieza and after a moment his screaming stopped and when the smoke cleared there was no sign of him left behind.

As I was resting in the jet I said "I vaguely remember telling all of you to stay behind when I went off to face Frieza so would someone please explain to me what you were all doing there" and Jean said "we couldn't just let you face him alone." I replied "it's just a good thing that no one died this time around because when I faced him before when I was 5 no only a whole race died but my friends Vegeta and Krillin died as well."

Xavier said "I knew you could beat him but we wanted to be there in case you needed any back-up" and I said "I know that the only reason Logan was able to cut off his tail and arm was because of the antimantium claws but there would have been nothing anyone else could have done and if anyone had died there wouldn't have been anyway to wish them back to life like in my dimension."

As the jet landed in the hanger I walked off to the room I was inhabiting and was just about to fall asleep when I heard a knock on my door and I said "come on in" and I looked over to see Videl walk in and she said "so was what you said true" and I said "what is it that you're talking about." She responded "when you said that if he had been given the chance Frieza would have killed me."

I said "yeah since he slaughtered a whole race in cold blood just in search of dragon balls" and she said "why would he do that" and I said "Because he was a cold-hearted, merciless, bastard who would do whatever it takes to get what he wants" and she said "yeah didn't you say something about going to a different planet a while back."

I said "which time when I was 5 or when I was about 8" and she said "what's it like on those planets you visited" and I said "Well do you be before the invasions or during" and she said "what do you think I meant." I chucked and rubbed the back of my head just like my father and said "yeah I guess you could probably guess what it's like during the invasions but since both planets I have visited were basically the same they were both peaceful.

The residents of the planets are peaceful in fact when earth needed a new guardian they offered one of their own and they have helped us after the first planet I visited blew up from the horn-headed fucker." She said "who exactly are you talking about when you say horn-headed fucker" and I said "I guess you haven't seen Frieza in his first form but I'm talking about Frieza."

 **Okay I think here is a good place to halt in the next chapter the events that will take place will be when they encounter spyke and peitro and also where Kurt gets trapped in middleverse but with a slight alteration there. Also on another note I would like to say that I am now uploading videos on YouTube and if you like these stories and also Minecraft then I suggest checking into this in this link and I will be putting links into my videos as I upload them which will be spaced apart.**

 **watch?v=HNUUIOa-J5s**


End file.
